In many cases, gear mechanisms for industrial applications, in particular planetary gear mechanisms, are of central importance in industrial machining and manufacturing processes. A wide range of complex requirements is placed on industrial gear mechanisms. For example, one of these requirements is reliable operation, which must be guaranteed over a long period of use with minimal maintenance effort.
Particularly in wind power plants, gear mechanisms are subjected to a dynamic load sequence of turning and bending moments as well as axial and radial forces while in use. Load spectra which are defined by the user are used to design gear mechanisms. Real loads which deviate from these can shorten the useful life and cause interruptions to machining, manufacturing or power generation processes.